


Sex Pollen

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [28]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Bond is a Naughty Boy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humour, M is Sexy as Hell, Older Woman/Younger Man, Prompt Fic, Sex Pollen, When Visiting Q-Branch Please Keep Your Hands to Yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M thinks Bond doesn't appreciate Q-Branch enough - but he will soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bondkink comm on LJ. The prompt was _Craig!Bond/Dench!M. Sex pollen. That is all._  
>  Set pre-Skyfall.  
> Spoilers: None  
> Disclaimer: So very much NOT mine!

James Bond was bored, and if M realised just how bored he was, she might not have been so cheerfully engaged in a long and technical discussion about who knew what (he didn't, he'd stopped paying attention ten minutes ago, and was merely ogling the pretty girls working in here) with one of Q-Branch's technicians. Since she was thus engaged, and he was bored, what happened next was (in Bond's eyes, at least) utterly inevitable.

M had dragged him down here because (she said) he didn't appreciate the sheer hard work that went in to providing him with the technical equipment he was always so wilfully destroying on his missions, so she'd designated today 'Q-Branch Appreciation Day'. Alas this did not, as he'd hoped, including appreciating the assets of the Q-Branch girls, so he had been reduced to wandering about, his hands shoved into his trouser pockets ('Touch anything, _break_ anything, Bond, and I'll cut things off, and not necessarily your hands', M'd said before they'd come down here), while he ogled the girls and grunted acknowledgement of the toys he was being shown.

Then he spotted something interesting sitting on a deserted desk, and went to investigate. The desk belonged to the head of Q-Branch, a young man whom Bond had yet to meet (he was off sick with the Norovirus, apparently). There was a pot plant sitting on the desk, a relatively innocuous-looking cactus, but Bond had been around long enough to know that _anything_ that appeared that harmless rarely was, so he looked closely at it, but refrained from touching the plant for the moment. There were bulging seed sacs hanging from the cactus spines, although closer inspection suggested there weren't seeds in them since the contents appeared to be liquid.

"What have you found, Bond?" asked M, startling him by speaking in such close proximity (didn't the woman know better than _not_ to creep up on people, especially her Double-0 agents?).

By this point he was holding the cactus pot in order to inspect the sacs more closely, and when M spoke, he jerked the plant away from her, thinking she was going to tell him off. Unfortunately, it turned out that the cactus' 'mechanism' was triggered by movement, and it squirted both Bond and M with a thick yellow liquid: Bond got most of it, but M was fairly liberally splashed also.

"Bloody hell!" swore Bond. "I hope that's not poison!"

"It would serve you right if it was," M snapped angrily, wiping the stuff off her cheek with a handkerchief.

"Um, no, it's not poison," said Louise, the technician with whom M had been conversing. "But I don't rightly know what it does, Q hasn't said. It's a new project he's working on, and he hasn't discussed the details with anyone."

"Well you'd better find out," M said, directing a hard stare at the younger woman, before turning back to Bond. " _What_ did I tell you, 007?"

Bond had hastily dumped the cactus onto Q's desk and now he was trying to mop the yellow liquid off his face. "Not to touch," he answered sulkily.

"It'll serve you right if that stuff brings you out in hives," she told him.

The young technician came hurrying up. "I'm afraid I can't access any files on the cactus, ma'am," she said anxiously. "Q's got them all in a private folder."

"Then ring him and find out what it does," M snapped. "Bond, with me." She turned back to the technician. "We'll be upstairs, getting cleaned up."

"Yes, ma'am."

M grabbed Bond's wrist and dragged him across to the lift, banging the call button in a forceful manner.

"You're even worse than my children ever were," she told the agent as she pushed him into the lift.

"Ma'am." It seemed like the only sensible response he could make, acknowledging his fault, but M appeared not to agree.

"Is that all you can say for yourself?" she demanded. She looked him up and down, and Bond opened his mouth to answer, then paused as he realised that he was rapidly growing aroused, and to judge from the look in M's eyes, she was feeling the same way. She grabbed at the front of his shirt and shoved him back against the wall of the lift, pressing her body hard against his as she kissed him deeply. The lift pinged to indicate they'd arrived at M's office, and Bond quickly grabbed hold of her, picking her up and carrying her out into the office.

She wrenched her mouth from his long enough to say, "Privacy mode on. No interruptions for thirty minutes."

"Privacy mode on," echoed the female voice of the computer system.

"Sex pollen," M said against Bond's mouth as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

"What?" he asked distractedly.

"That cactus – must've been some sort of aphrodisiac it squirted out."

He grunted an acknowledgement of her words; they were each frantically trying to undress the other without actually tearing their clothes off.

M yanked his trousers down, freeing his swollen prick, and he groaned as the cool air hit his over-heated skin. "Fuck!"

"Yes!" she gasped. "Lube?"

He dug into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out the familiar blue tube. She practically snatched it out of his hand, then fumbled to get the top off, she was in such haste. Bond moaned as the cool jelly slicked over his cock: he'd fantasised about this many times, but never really expected it to happen, yet here he was, sitting naked on the sofa in M's office with her hands on him.

He picked up the tube and put some lube on the fingers of his right hand, then tapped M's thigh with his left hand. She obediently spread her legs and he slipped his fingers into her pussy, thrilled by the needy noise she made as his fingers penetrated her. He frigged her rapidly, desperate to bring her off before he fucked her.

She cried out his name as an orgasm seized her, and he groaned when her pussy muscles clenched tightly around his fingers, then he pushed her onto her back on the sofa.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Fuck me!" she said urgently, and he quickly positioned his throbbing cock at her entrance, then began to push it into her slick heat.

"Yes! Yes!" M's cry of appreciation as he filled her spurred Bond on, and he began to thrust quick and hard. He knew he wasn't going to last long and he was disappointed, but he needed to come too badly to be able to hold off his own orgasm.

He felt M's muscles spasm around his prick, and that was enough to tip him over the edge too. "Fuck! Fuck!" he gasped as he felt his cock spasming inside her.

"Jesus, James." M looked up at him and he gave her an apologetic smile, then ducked his head to kiss her gently.

"I'm sorry, M."

"What for?" she asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"For meddling. If I hadn't been looking at that cactus – "

"James, stop it." She cut him off remorselessly and he fell silent, wondering what she was going to say. "Don't you realise that if I hadn't wanted this to happen, it wouldn't have happened, aphrodisiac or no aphrodisiac?" He shrugged, and she reached up to wrap a hand around the back of his neck and pulled his face closer. "If I hadn't wanted to fuck you, I'd have sent you off to your office for a wank."

"You mean you'd thought about this before?"

"Dear boy, I've been fantasising about it for months."

He grinned, and she yanked his head down that bit further to bite his bottom lip before giving him a very hungry kiss. Bond felt his cock throb, where it was still buried inside her, then her pussy muscles rippled along his length and he groaned.

"Damn, I don't think that stuff's worn off yet."

M let go of his neck and smirked up at him. "Then you'd better fuck me again, hadn't you?" she suggested.

"Yes ma'am," he said with alacrity. 

They both lasted a bit longer the second time, but it still wasn't what Bond would call a leisurely fuck. After they'd caught their breath again, M led him into her private bathroom and they showered, then dressed.

"I think we'll leave Q to work out what that plant's about, assuming he doesn't already know," she said dryly as they seated themselves on either side of M's desk.

"Yes ma'am."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't have any plans." 

"Dinner, then? My place, seven o'clock?"

He grinned. "I'll be there."

"Good." M released the privacy mode on her office, and spoke to Louise, the Q-Branch technician, assuring her that she and Bond had suffered no ill-effects from Q's cactus, and Bond found himself thinking that seven-thirty could not arrive soon enough.


End file.
